When Hell Takes You Away
by Lady Camille
Summary: BIRTHDAY FIC FOR OUR ALEC, KEVIN ZEGERS - Ke mana engkau pergi, aku akan pergi. Di mana engkau mati, maka aku akan mati, dan di sanalah aku akan dikuburkan. Sumpah yang terucap, yang di mana itu bahkan menjadi lebih dalam. Bahwa mati bukan menjadi penyelesaian jika perasaan yang tertanam begitu dalam tercabut seperti napas yang lenyap, melenyapkan kehidupan itu sendiri.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEVIN ZEGERS**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR SWEETY ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD**

.

Fic ini spesial untuk Kevin Zegers, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-28. Dan jadilah Alec yang manis. Juga penuh cinta pada Magnus dan Godfrey. :'))

Saya taruh di rate M untuk amannya. Tidak ada lemon, tidak ada gore, hanya sedikit indikasi yang tidak berbahaya.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sebuah apartemen—loft yang berada di lantai teratas gedung merah bata. Ruangan ini kosong, berdebu. Biasanya memang sudah berdebu tapi kali ini menumpuk lebih tebal. Yang biasanya di sini selalu diadakan pesta untuk Penghuni Dunia Bawah, namun tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabar itu. Waktu beranjak, tahun terlewati, banyak perubahan yang terjadi, dan apartemen ini pun juga berubah.

Tidak pernah lagi terdengar dentum musik dan nyanyian sedih yang dimainkan peri, tidak ada lagi derum motor para vampir yang lalu parkir di sekitar gedung itu. Tidak ada yang mencari sedikit _pertolongan_ di tempat ini, seakan sudah sekian lama tempat itu hanya menjadi tempat yang tidak ada aroma kehidupan lagi.

Papan nama "BANE" yang catnya agak mengelupas menjadi tanda lain kalau tempat itu terlupakan—ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Ke mana pemilik apartemen itu?

Ke mana sosok Warlock Tinggi yang berkuasa di Brooklyn?

-o-o0o-o-

**When Hell Takes You Away **

By

Niero

The Mortal Instruments © Cassandra Clare

-o-o0o-o-

Pemuda berambut hitam, dengan mata birunya yang menyala jernih—terlihat pancaran tegas yang nyata di sana. Selain itu agak seperti ada pelangi yang melambungkannya, menghilangkan bayang lelah yang menggantung seperti beban. Ia terlau bersemangat, berdiri di depan pintu, menekan bel dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga dan berharap pintu itu segera terbuka. Bukan karena ia kedinginan karena baju hitamnya itu tanpa lengan, ya memang justru itu bagus dan seksi, juga menonjolkan rune-rune yang telah digoreskan di tubuhnya. Namun ia lebih terlihat seperti ingin bertemu seseorang, bertemu dengan sangat tidak sabar.

"Magnus!" panggilnya.

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam sana. Salahnya memang karena tergesa-gesa sampai lupa membawa kunci cadangan—yah, ia memang mempunyai kunci untuk masuk ke gedung ini. Menunggu sebentar dan membuat pemuda itu kembali menekan bel, kemudian mencoba mendengarkan suara dari dalam. Masih hening. Bahkan suara langkah kaki pun tidak terdengar.

Saat untuk ketiga kalinya ingin memencet bel, pintu itu tiba-tiba mengayun terbuka. Tidak ada yang menyambutnya di depan pintu untuk sekedar mengucapkan _welcome_, tapi tetap saja ia tersenyum kecil. Ia masuk begitu saja, dan membiarkan pintu di belakangnya tertutup lagi secara otomatis. Ini sudah biasa, tidak jarang ia datang ke tempat ini dan seperti sudah memiliki akses khusus tanpa si tuan rumah harus menjemputnya di bawah—teknisnya si tuan rumah hanya perlu melambaikan tangan dari atas untuk membuka akses masuk.

Pemuda tadi langsung berlari menaiki tangga, mengakibatkan sepatu beratnya menciptakan bunyi kasar karena beradu dengan kayu. Kemudian memelankan langkahnya ketika mendengar derak aneh dari tangga tadi, agak khawatir tangga itu telah rapuh dimakan usia.

Dengan mudah pula pemuda itu membuka pintu di ujung tangga. Ruangan yang diamatinya belum berubah, tetap sama dan sudah menjadi nuansa familiar yang terpeta dengan jelas. Letak sofa, meja, konter di sudut yang di belakangnya ada rak berisi bermacam minuman, tidak ada yang berubah. Mengamati dan tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya—padahal biasanya matanya akan langsung tertumbuk ke sofa, dengan pemuda yang kelihatan seperti keturunan Asia sedang tiduran di sana. Sofa yang kadang juga menjadi tempat mereka untuk bermesraan.

"Magnus!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

Ia melangkah menuju pintu lain, lalu masuk seperti memasuki daerah yang lebih pribadi. Itu kamar tidur, dan tepat dengan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagian bawah tubuhnya hanya dililit handuk putih, dan rambutnya terjuntai basah. Masih ada butir air yang menetes dari rambut tadi, jatuh di dada dan mengalir turun secara perlahan. Itu penampilan ternatural yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Magnus Bane.

"Alexander," panggilnya, suaranya tenang dan lembut tapi tetap tak kalah mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia saat melihat Alec, namun lebih terdengar lega—perasaan khawatir yang sempat dirasakan telah hilang. Dan dengan cepat ia menghampiri pemuda tadi, lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Kau kelihatan lelah, sayangku. Sudah selesai kah mereka menutup gerbangnya?"

Alec masih mengamati Magnus, terpesona. Magnus memang selalu mempesonanya. Tapi tetap saja melihat kekasihnya hanya mengenakan selembar handuk, menunjukkan perut rata keemasan yang tanpa pusar, terpahat sempurna—_sixpacks_. Dan dada bidang di mana ia selalu bersandar di sana dalam kehangatan pelukan. Oh, Demi Malaikat, sungguh ini bukan pertama kalinya Alec melihat Magnus setengah naked, naked bersama saja sering. Tapi perasaan yang didapatnya selalu sama, selalu seperti baru saja jatuh cinta.

"Cepatlah berpakaian," ucapnya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Magnus. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di matras yang terbalut bedcover biru terang. Lalu menunduk dengan dalih melepas sepatu boot hitam beratnya, padahal ia menunduk hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku," Magnus tidak melihat Alec, ia baru membuka pintu geser—pintu almari pakaiannya, memilih apa yang akan dipakainya.

"Menjawab yang bagaimana tepatnya?" Alec mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Magnus yang sudah mengenakan celana leather hitam—agak seperti punyanya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menutupnya, Magnus. Hanya bisa memasang penahan sementara, lalu menjaganya bergantian. Dan apa yang telah dipasang selalu retak, warlock yang berjaga di sana ada yang mencoba mendaraskan mantra dalam bahasa Chthonian, yang bahkan tidak aku mengerti pun tetap belum bisa menyegelnya." lanjutnya pelan, tanda-tanda ia lelah mulai lerlihat.

Magnus telah duduk di depan meja riasnya—masih bertelanjang dada, ia menyapukan bubuk pewarna hitam pada bagian kelopak matanya, dan dilanjut dengan membubuhkan glitter gemerlapan di sana. Rambutnya yang tergerai nyaris menyentuh bahu ia biarkan saja. Ia pun merasakan kelelahan yang sama seperti yang Alec mulai perlihatkan tandanya.

"Warlock yang kurang cakap." Magnus menggumam pelan, tapi ia sadar bukan perkara mudah menutup gerbang antar dimensi, terlebih itu adalah gerbang neraka di mana setiap saat muncul iblis yang harus segera dilumpuhkan—pekerjaan ganda. Bahkan ia sendiri saja butuh waktu semalaman penuh untuk menutupnya, itu pun ia harus menyerap kekuatan para Nephilim yang bersamanya. "Gerbang di Brooklyn sudah aman, sudah benar-benar tertutup. Lucian sudah menarik pack-nya dari sana, dan Konklaf mungkin juga sudah menuju ke gerbang yang terbuka di Manhattan."

Ada kilat kejut di mata Alec, "Yah, sebagian besar Konklaf sekarang berkumpul di sana, makanya aku bisa pulang," ia berkata namun tidak fokus, ia memikirkan sesuatu, "Tunggu, kau bisa menutupnya? Tapi selama ini kau bahkan tidak terpikir—atau tahu bagaimana melewati pintu antar dimensi itu."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Magnus mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu memasang piercing di telinga kirinya. "Aku juga ragu untuk bisa menutupnya, tapi mungkin karena ini adalah daerahku, sihirku memang mangakar di seluruh penjuru Brooklyn jadi aku bisa mengendalikannya—menutupnya. Dan sumber daya yang aku butuhkan, agar sihirku tidak habis itu diluar batas, Alexander."

Alec berdiri, melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya melewati permadani wol yang terbentang di lantai dekat meja rias Magnus, telapak kakinya tergelitik oleh wol yang terasa lembut. Dan ia memeluk Magnus dari belakang, tangannya melewati pundak warlock itu, dan membelai dada bidang di sana pelan.

"Kekuatanku selalu milikmu, Magnus. Kau bisa mengambil kekuatanku, untuk menjaga sihirmu bertahan lebih lama." bisik Alec kemudian—ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Magnus.

"Ya, aku memang selalu membutuhkan kekuatanmu," Magnus mengatakannya dalam makna tersirat banyak. Tidak hanya kekuatan, ia membutuhkan Alec dalam segala hal. Menolehkan wajahnya, Magnus meraih pipi kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mereka berciuman. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian lagi—kita ke Manhattan."

Alec mengangguk mantap.

-o0o-

Masalah ini dimulai sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, saat gempa hebat melanda New York dan sekitarnya. Itu bukan gempa dari kejadian alam biasa, ada energi dari dimensi lain yang mendesak, dan berbenturan dengan sekat-sekat pemisah antar dimensi. Itu berpengaruh besar terhadap dunia, dunia yang sebenarnya terdiri dari entah berapa dimensi, yang tidak pernah ada yang mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Antar dimensi-dimensi itu berada pada sisi-sisi yang tidak bisa bersinggungan dengan begitu saja, pun tidak ada pula yang bisa melintasinya—berpindah dari satu ke yang lain—kecuali iblis. Dan mekanismenya belum bisa diketahui sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang bisa menguak kenapa iblis bisa melakukan hal itu. Beberapa warlock dari level atas sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk melintasi dimensi ini, mereka yang setengah iblis kalau dipikir mungkin bisa mencari tahu tentang perpindahan tersebut. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang sampai pada tujuan akhir. Gagal di tengah jalan.

Dan saat itu, sesaat sebelum gempa terjadi Magnus Bane sedang berada di atas ranjang bersama Alec, di Institute. Mereka baru saja selesai bercinta—betapa mereka selalu memadu keintiman, membuat tubuh setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis itu menjadi satu kesatuan. Dengan gerakan yang membawa mereka merangkak menuju kenikmatan yang tak bisa dilukiskan dengan mudah. Oh, seharusnya tidak perlu dijelaskan juga sudah bisa dimengerti kan, apa yang sering mereka lakukan jika sudah berbagi tempat tidur.

Dan hal itu membuat Jace yang kamarnya berada tepat di sebelah kamar Alec menjadi gusar. Desahan Alec dan Magnus itu terkadang membuatnya risih. Kurang pengertian apa, kalau ia tidak menggebrak mereka dan memilih menyumpal telingannya dengan earphone, mendengarkan musik-musik mundane sebagai peredam.

Lalu sambil berpelukan, menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut mereka merencanakan akan menghabiskan musim panas ini untuk kembali keliling Eropa. Tidak ketinggalan Alec memberikan ide untuk berjemur di Ibiza, meski ide itu agak malas dituruti Magnus, kulitnya itu sudah tan. Berjemur bukan ide bagus. Selain itu, Spanyol menyimpan masa kecilnya yang suram. Tapi tetap saja, apa sih yang tidak akan dilakukan Magnus demi Alec-nya—Alexander darlingnya.

Lalu guncangan membuat mereka berdua kehilangan imajinasi tentang menaiki speed boat dan berbasah-basahan di pantai. Magnus segera berdiri, menyambar pakaiannya. Jelas ia merasakan ada titik-titik dengan energi iblis yang besar, mata kucingnya yang sebelumnya lembut kini berpendar tajam. Ada tarikan lurus di tengah-tengah mata yang berwarna emas dan kehijauan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi.." gumam Magnus singkat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan, terlalu ragu. Dan penjelasan paling masuk akal adalah munculnya segerombolan iblis kuat—tapi ini terlalu kuat.

Alec juga tidak kalah cepat memakai pakaiannya, seragam hitam Shadowhunter. "Sensorku," ucapnya kemudian, ia memegang sensornya yang bergetar parah, bahkan terasa sangat panas. "Berada di dua tempat, tepi pantai Brooklyn dan sungai di sisi Manhattan."

Gedoran cepat di pintu menambah debar ketengangan, dan teriakan dari luar terdengar. "Alec! Magnus!"

Itu suara Maryse.

"Mom!" Alec melihat ibunya dengan seragam Shadowhunter, lengkap dengan beberapa pisau dan pedang seraph yang tergantung di pinggang.

"Siapkan senjatamu, Alexander." perintah Maryse, raut wajahnya tegang. "Magnus, ikut aku." lanjutnya cepat, dan cepat pula berbalik. Magnus langsung mengikutinya. "Buka portal menuju Alicante."

Magnus hanya mengangguk. Membuat portal itu sulit, namun ini bukan saat ia akan menarik bayaran, apalagi menaikan harga menjadi dua kali lipat, selain itu sudah sejak lama sekali ia melakukan banyak hal untuk keluarga ini secara suka rela. Terlebih sekarang, apa yang dirasakannya, apa yang terjadi di Brooklyn semakin mencekatnya juga, energi iblis di sana semakin kuat dan berbahaya.

"Gerbang neraka terbuka." ucap Maryse kemudian.

Mata kucing Magnus semakin terlihat berbahaya, "Aku sudah mengira begitu, bahkan dari sini aku bisa mencium sedikit bau racunnya. Tapi itu agak tidak masuk akal, Maryse. Dan seandainya kalau benar adalah gerbang Neraka, itu akan berbahaya bagi mundane. Meski aku tidak akan begitu peduli juga atas keselamatan mereka, tugas kalian Shadowhunter untuk menjaga hal itu."

Tak ada jawaban yang bisa diberikan Maryse, memang tidak bisa dimengerti kenapa gerbang neraka terbuka. Ataukah memang dunia ini sudah berada pada titik jajahan iblis selanjutnya.

Iblis selalu suka menghisap energi kehidupan, mereka adalah parasit sempurna. Hanya bisa mengambil tanpa memberikan kontribusi. Mereka menanduskan sebuah dimensi hingga menjadi seperti kota mati, sampai hanya tersisa debu. Setelah semuanya terhisap habis, bahkan tak ada udara yang bisa dihirup dari sana. Mereka akan berpindah, menuju dimensi lain yang bisa mereka habisi.

Hal seperti itu bisa dikatakan seperti akhir dunia juga.

Aula Institute terasa dingin, hanya ada Robert, Jace yang sedang menamai seraphnya yang berkilauan, juga Clary yang menggambar rune pada tangan Isabelle. Mereka semua juga tidak berbeda, terbalut pakaian berwarna gelap terbuat dari kulit yang bisa digunakan menghalau racun iblis. Semuanya telah bersiap untuk bertarung.

Magnus langsung menuju dinding. Mengangkat tangannya sedikit, lalu menggerakkannya dengan ringan, dan lambaian tangannya itu diikuti percik api lepas seperti kunang-kunang. Cahaya biru mulai berpendar dan semakin luas membentuk pintu setinggi dua meter. Saat cahaya biru hilang, berganti pemandangan Alicante di seberang sana, beberapa Shadowhunter langsung melewati portal, bukan hanya beberapa—tapi banyak. Apa yang terjadi kali ini benar-benar krisis.

Terbukanya gerbang neraka, iblis akan keluar lebih mudah dari sana bahkan dengan jumlah yang mungkin tidak terkira. Dan untuk menghalaunya, dibutuhkan tidak hanya pasukan Shadowhunter. Tapi juga Downworlder—dunia yang terancam ini merupakan tempat tinggal mereka juga.

-o0o-

Manhattan bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Brooklyn, bahkan terlihat lebih parah. Sungai East memantulkan bayangan gerbang yang ada di sana, pendar kemerahannya mengerikan dengan bagian-bagian tubuh iblis berdesakan untuk menerobos keluar. Kabut putih tebal sesekali terlihat dan kemudian hilang, namun tidak lama akan muncul kembali. Bau seperti benda terbakar menguar dari sana—asap dari neraka. Pesona yang dipasang membuat mundane hanya melihat kabut biasa. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat mundane aman, udara neraka berbahaya bagi mereka.

Ada sepasukan Saudara Hening yang menjaga segel, namun tetap ada yang bisa menerobos keluar. Bahkan kebanyakan iblis yang keluar tidak melewati gerbang, tapi di beberapa tempat tak jauh dari lokasi—sekat-sekat di sana kemungkinan menjadi mudah ditembus gara-gara terbukanya gerbang neraka.

Beberapa pemanah tiap beberapa waktu menembakkan panahnya menuju gerbang, itu pun tidak maksimal karena kabut neraka tentu sangat menghambat. Dan Shadowhunter yang lain bertarung dengan iblis yang sesekali muncul. Beberapa peri, warlock, dan werewolf tidak ketinggalan untuk terjun membantu—namun sama sekali tidak ada vampir yang menampakkan diri, selain itu kali ini warlock agak mundur, tidak mau bertempur di garis depan, bau racun dari kabut iblis melumpuhkan beberpa sihir mereka. Pemandangan pertempuran seperti ini dalam beberapa hari terakhir terasa begitu biasa.

"Uh," Magnus yang baru sampai bersama Alec mengeluh singkat, ia menjentikkan jarinya, cahaya biru tipis membungkus seluruh tubuhnya—ia pun tidak kebal dengan racun neraka, sihirnya perlu diamankan. "Racun kabut neraka dan racun iblis menguar bersama, begitu pekat. Ini lebih berbahaya dari yang di Brooklyn."

Alec yang sedang menyiapkan busur dan anak panah menoleh untuk melihat Magnus yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

Magnus hanya mengangkat alisnya. Melihat Alec seolah khawatir kalau kabut neraka akan melemahkan kekasihnya itu.

"Maksudku, sihirmu. Apa berfungsi dengan baik?" lanjut Alec, mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Sedikit banyak sihirku masih bisa aku gunakan." ucapnya ringan. "Ditambah ini," Magnus kini membawa tongkat besi dengan ujung runcing yang memendarkan api biru redup. Tongkat besi—senjata umum para warlock. Magnus tak pernah mau memakainya, tapi kondisi seperti ini ia perlu senjata untuk menghalangi kalau-kalau ada iblis yang ingin menerkamnya—senjata yang bisa langsung ditusukkan tanpa mengunakan sihir.

"Tutup gerbang itu secepat yang kau bisa, Magnus." Alec sudah maju dan melepaskan beberapa anak panah ke iblis yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Alec, beberapa rune mungkin tidak berfungsi, berhati-hatilah." Magnus memberi tahu sambil mengamati sekeliling. Magnus tidak heran melihat beberapa warlock mundur, membuat api untuk bertarung saja agak sulit. Ia sampai harus membawa tongkat besi sebagai senjata. Racun dari iblis macam apa yang sebegini kuatnya.

Magnus maju sejajar dengan para Saudara Hening, jubahnya yang berwarna coklat tua sedikit terseret di tanah, dan rambunya semakin terlihat mencuat berantakan karena hembusan angin. Ia tidak kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan para Saudara Hening. Bukan beramah tamah, tidak ada ceritanya Saudara Hening itu ramah. Hanya langsung kepada intinya, dan begitulah.

Magnus mengangkat tangannya, pendar api biru keluar dari sana, dan meluas menuju gerbang yang terbuka tak jauh dari hadapannya. Mencoba menutup seperti apa yang dilakukannya di Brooklyn, tapi kali ini bahkan sihirnya langsung ditolak, sampai ia tersungkur sedikit ke belakang. Padahal baru saja ia memulai menganyam sihir, namun seperti ada penangkis yang tidak bisa ditembus Magnus, bahkan penangkis itu sebelumnya tidak ada—tidak ada yang perlu dikupas. Tapi ternyata memang ada, atau baru saja terbuat. Iblis pun belajar dari gerbang di Brooklyn sepertinya.

"Azazel!" Magnus menggeram pelan. Ia makin erat menggenggam tongkat besinya.

Saat sihir Magnus menyentuh gerbang tadi, ia bisa merasakan siapa iblis yang berdiri untuk mengacaukan mantranya. Ia kemudian berkonsentrasi, kalau perlu menghabiskan seluruh sihirnya. Meskipun kabut neraka menurunkan kekuatannya, itu tak peduli. Azazel bukan iblis sembarangan, terlebih kali ini iblis itu keluar dalam bentuk nyata—bentuk sebenarnya bukan hanya sebatas bayangan atau sejenisnya. Dan kondisi seperti itu semua bisa terbunuh.

Saudara Hening kelihatan semakin kepayahan menahan segel. Konklaf pun terus menggambar rune, meski tidak bisa berfungsi maksimal. Clary yang biasanya bisa membuat rune baru, belum bisa menemukan kombinasi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah kali ini. Dan dengan munculnya Azazel. Keadaan menjadi semakin rumit saja.

Agaknya Azazel hanya tertarik pada Magnus, karena dari tadi apa yang ia lakukan terpusat pada Warlock Tinggi Brooklyn itu.

"Magnus Bane, penghancur Marabas." Suara Azazel mendesis berbahaya. "Seharusnya kau tidak dibiarkan hidup, menutup gerbang neraka di Brooklyn, itu terlalu lancang. Ayahmu—"

Perkataan Azazel terhenti, Magnus menyerangnya dengan api biru yang berkilat tajam, seperti petir. Ia hanya perlu berkelit sedikit, tapi yang dilakukan untuk membalas serangan Magnus adalah ia memanggil iblis keluar. Serombongan Drevak dan Raum mulai mengacau.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut siapa ayahku!" Magnus mengeluarkan suara dengan nada yang tidak kalah berbahaya. Apinya masih menyala dan memecik di kedua tangan. Dan konsetrasinya terpusat pada Azazel.

"Begitukan?" seringai Azazel mengerikan, "Lihat, siapa itu yang jatuh di sana." pandangan mata iblis itu mengarah ke tepi sungai, di mana banyak Shadowhunter mati-matian membunuhi Raum, dan iblis-iblis menjijikkan yang lain.

Alexander Lightwood, pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur dengan bahu tertusuk sulur dari iblis entah apa. Panahnya sudah patah menjadi dua bagian. Darah juga tampak keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Tapi ada seseorang yang menariknya mundur, menghindarkannya dari serangan iblis yang lain.

"Alec!" Magnus berteriak tertahan, lehernya terasa tercekat, darahnya berdesir mengalir terbalik melihat pacarnya terkena serangan iblis. Ia ingin berlari ke sana. Namun Azazel menghadangnya.

Azazel tertawa, "Itu kelemahanmu. Pemuda tampan benar-benar membuatmu jatuh." ucapnya menghina, sebelah tangannya terulur ke samping. Tepat dengan munculnya tiga sosok seperti kabut hitam tak berbentuk, hanya matanya saja yang terlihat menyala. "Agramon, tunjukkan padaku, hancurkan dia dengan ketakutannya."

"Brengsek!" Magnus mengumpat dalam bahasa Indonesia, ia ucapkan lirih seperti retih api, sampai tidak ada yang tahu apa maknanya. Ia bukan dalam kondisi bagus untuk melawan Agramon, terlebih tiga. Pikirannya tertuju pada Alec, ia menghawatirkan Alecnya.

Sosok-sosok hitam itu mewujud, Azazel semakin tertawa senang—ia mengambang di udara, mengamati Magnus yang tengah dikepung tiga ekor Agramon. Agramon adalah iblis rasa takut, apapun yang menjadi rasa takut akan menjadi nyata, tepat berdiri depan, dan akan menggeroti sampai mati.

"_MAGNUS,_"

Alec! Alec! Magnus hanya ingin memikirkan nama itu. Kalaupun mungkin ia bisa berdoa, ia ingin berdoa untuk keselamatan Alec. Tapi ia keturunan iblis, lucu sekali—harus berdoa pada apa? Oh, tapi bukankah Lucifer saja mencintai Tuhan? Sayangnya ia tidak begitu percaya. Magnus menulikan telinganya pada suara-suara yang memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengindahkannya.

"_MAGNUS,_"

Apa yang berdiri mengelilingi Magnus salah satunya adalah Alec yang terluka parah, dengan lengan tergantung ke bawah, nyaris putus hanya kulit tipis yang membuat tangan itu tetap tersambung. Bekas luka iblis yang mencabik bahu, menggerogoti daging di sana—yang kelihatannya telah dimakan juga. Darah menetes terus-terusan ke tanah, merahnya tampak kehitaman. Magnus mencengkeram kepalanya. Itu Agramon. Hanya Agramon.

"Alec.. Alec.." apa yang dilihat Magnus semakin mengerikan.

Magnus melihat ada racun iblis yang tersiram di atas kepala kekasihnya, membuat kulit kepala Alec mengelupas. Merah, dan putih dari cairan otak meleleh bersama. Meskipun seperti itu Alec masih bergerak, terseok. Saat pandangan tertuju pada kaki, kaki itu terpelintir dengan tidak wajar.

"_MAGNUS.. TOLONG.._"

Setengah hati Magnus hampir lupa kalau itu Agramon. Hampir lupa kalau ia maju ia akan masuk dalam perangkap. Tapi ia masih ingat, kalau itu Agramon. Maka dengan susah payah Magnus meraih tongkat besinya, lalu melemparnya menuju jantung Alec—namun wujud Alec yang begitu mengerikan itu menghindar.

"_MAGNUS,_"

Kali ini suara yang berbeda lagi. Seorang pemuda yang serupa dengan Alec. Berpakaian seperti zaman Victoria, dan tersenyum sedih kepada Magnus, wajahnya begitu pucat. Magnus mundur beberapa langkah, batas sadarnya mulai menipis, dan kabut neraka memperparah keadaannya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi—ia berada di ambang lupa kalau itu semua hanya Agramon.

"Will.." gumam Magnus. Ia merasa kakinya mulai lemas. Dua sosok di hadapannya—William Herondale dan Alexander Lightwood, begitu identik. Dengan luka parah, dan yang satu begitu pucat.

"_MAGNUS, KAU TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR. AKU SUDAH PERNAH BILANG KAU TIDAK BISA MENOLONG TERLALU BANYAK, TIDAK BISA MENOLONG KEDUANYA!_"

Rambut pirang sang manusia serigala kini membayang jelas di mata Magnus. Selesai. Magnus sempurna lupa kalau ia dikelilingi Agramon. "Woolsey, aku bisa mencoba! Aku bisa menolong Will dan Alec. Aku bisa.." racaunya.

"_TAPI KAU TIDAK BISA. LIHAT KEDUANYA.. MATI, KARENA TIDAK BIJAKNYA KAU DALAM BERTINDAK! SAMA SEPERTI DULU.._"

Magnus melangkahkan kakinya pelan, menuju Woolsey Scott. "Kau.. Kau juga meninggalkan aku saat itu." ia melangkah semakin dekat, pandangan matanya gamang. "Woolsey, mereka tidak mati. Alecku tidak terluka. Aku bisa menyelamatkannya. Woolsey, katakan kalau kali ini aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka!"

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi Magnus mencapai sosok manusia serigala itu—Woolsey yang juga pernah bersamanya dulu. Selangkah lagi, namun ada panah-panah yang menembus ketiga sosok di depannya. Dalam sekejap wujud-wujud Woolsey, Will, dan Alec itu tersungkur. Kemudian kembali menjadi gumpalan hitam aneh dan melebur—hilang menjadi butir-butir debu yang sedikit membumbung naik ke udara.

"Magnus!" Alec meraih tubuh Magnus yang nyaris roboh. Dua rune _fearless_ yang tadi digambarkan di tangannya hanya tersisa bekas putih yang sedikit berkilau. Alec masih bisa merasakan sedikit rasa panas di tempat runenya digambarkan tadi. "Magnus!" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Alec," Magnus seakan baru terbangun dari mimpi, ia menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak. "Alec, kau terluka, ada yang sakit?" ia menelusuri wajah kekasihnya, lalu melihat bahu Alec yang luka—memang terluka, bajunya berlubang bekas tusukan, tapi luka itu tidak parah.

"Aku menggunakan _iratze_, bukan iblis kuat yang melukaiku. Racunnya bukan jenis yang membunuh." jelasnya singkat, ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang busur, entah dari mana ia dapat busur lagi itu tidak penting, tapi kemudian ia sedikit agak marah. "Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, kan? Tapi kau berhutang penjelasan. Woolsey. Kau menggumamkan nama itu berkali-kali, dan lagi-lagi Will juga kau sebut."

Magnus masih sangsi, ia ragu apa ini Alec atau hanya Agramon. Tapi saat merasakan tubuh Alec dalam pelukannya, ia yakin kalau ini adalah Alecnya. Terlebih dengan kecemburuan dan sifat posesif, tidak ketinggalan gaya bicaranya yang ngotot seolah selalu marah, ini adalah Alec yang sesungguhnya. "Iya, nanti akan aku jelaskan. Tapi kau juga mendengar kalau aku menggumamkan namamu, Alexander?"

"Wah wah! Tadi itu pertunjukan menarik, sayang harus selesai," suara Azazel menginterupsi. "Lucu sekali kau hampir dimakan Agramon, Magnus Bane!"

Magnus mengambil tempat, manarik Alec untuk menyingkir, menyuruhnya pergi dari sini kalau perlu. "Mundur, Alec."

"Hm? Kalian mau menyuguhkan drama percintaan, begitu?" Azazel semakin terlihat mengejek.

"Iblis sialan, apa maumu mengacau di sini?!" Alec justru maju sejajar dengan Magnus. Tangannya menyentuh pedang seraph yang terselip di pinggang belakang, siap ditarik untuk digunakan bertarung.

"Alec, aku bilang mundur!" ucap Magnus tegas, itu adalah perintah.

Tidak akan Magnus biarkan Azazel menyentuh Alec. Ia bukan takut akan gambaran seperti yang diperlihatkan Agramon—meski benar kalau ia takut kehilangan Alec. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Alec—dari awal selalu seperti itu kan, betapa berubahnya Magnus, ya, dia berubah karena rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar pada Alec. Cinta memang bisa membuatmu melakukan segalanya.

Azazel adalah Pangeran sekaligus Lieutenant Neraka. Dan kini Magnus menantangnya secara langsung, Azazel memang bisa disummon oleh para warlock, tapi kali ini percayalah—tidak ada yang mengundangnya.

Dan dalam detik berikutnya kilatan merah dan biru bercampur. Mereka benar-benar bertarung dengan entah cara bagaimana. Yang bisa terlihat hanya Azazel yang kadang berada di tanah, kemudian mengambang di udara, di kiri, lalu kanan. Iblis itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Magnus bahkan hanya bisa menangkis, dengan sesekali melancarkan api birunya—kalah serangan.

Kalau terus seperti ini Magnus bisa kalah. Terlebih Azazel mengeluarkan kabut neraka lagi, sampai ia bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya. Itu sangat merugikan Magnus, ia dari tadi menyimpan sedikit sihirnya. Dan sekarang ia membuat tombak-tombak api biru, yang langsung dilemparkan pada Azazel.

Samar Magnus mendengar suara Alec, dan dalam pandangan yang terbatas ia bisa melihat kalau di sekitarnya juga terjadi pertarungan. Banyak iblis lain yang keluar. Dan teriakan terdengan keras, bahkan sesekali dekat dengannya. Suara dari Shadowhunter atau Downworlder yang terluka bercampur dengan lolong manusia serigala, dan ditambah jerit iblis yang terdengar kering. Mungkin tombak biru membara yang diciptakan Magnus mengenai iblis-iblis itu juga.

Konsentrasi Magnus menjadi sedikit pecah. Ia lebih waspada pada serangan Azazel, berkelit menghindar pun tidak selincah sebelumnya, ia mulai kepayahan. Bahkan jubahnya sudah ia buang sejak tadi. Namun ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum Magnus benar-benar jatuh.

"Kena kau, warlock!" suara Azazel lirih, tapi terdengar menggema jelas. Suara itu dibisikkan tepat pada telinga Magnus.

Magnus menusukkan tombak api birunya ke belakang, namun kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk memberinya kecepatan dan akurasi. Sihirnya telah habis. Dan yang Magnus rasakan adalah tusukan yang begitu panas dan menyakitkan di bagian punggung sebelah kanannya. Dalam sekilas pandang ia melihat ekor Azazel berwarna merah dengan ujung runcing—itulah yang menusuknya tadi, menginjeksikan racun pada tubuh Magnus.

"Arhh.." Magnus mengerang tertahan, ia jatuh bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Lalu menciptakan kabut biru tebal pada tangannya dan di arahkan ke punggungnya sendiri. Menahan racun yang telah masuk agar tidak menyebar.

"Magnus, kita semua harus mundur!" terdengar suara berat di sebelah Magnus, sosok setengah serigala itu meraih Magnus, dan langsung melompat menjauh. "Keadaan memburuk. Semua bergerak ke daerah yang lebih aman. Gerbang mulai menghisap apapun yang ada di sekitarnya."

Magnus meringis tertahan merasakan racun mulai bergerak menyebar ke tubuhnya. Ia berada pada jarak yang agak jauh dari gerbang, dan sekarang pemandangan yang dilihatnya—gerbang itu benar-benar seperti mengeluarkan pusaran angin yang menarik apapun untuk berputar dan dihisap ke dalam. Beberapa penghuni dunia ini bahkan ada yang ikut terseret.

"Sialan!" Magnus lupa sepenuhnya pada lukanya. "Mundane. Apa mereka tahu tentang ini, Luke?"

Luke Garroway atau yang memiliki nama asli Lucian Graymark—manusia serigala tadi menggeleng. "Belum. Pesona dipasang lebih luas, mereka hanya akan melihat bencana alam. Badai tornado menghantam Manhattan. Penduduk sudah diungsikan."

Magnus menyeringai, "Badai tornado di musim panas, cuaca memang lucu sekali." ucapnya penuh sarkarme. Dan matanya menagkap dua sosok yang berdiri mengambang di sisi gerbang. Ia menggumam tidak percaya. "Lucifer dan Azazel,"

Bukan bermaksud maju, tapi melihat iblis-iblis itu Magnus merasa ingin marah. Namun marah itu tak akan ada artinya, sihirnya habis total, ia sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung lagi. Terlebih, ia tidak menemukan siapapun untuk dimintai kekuatan. Dan di mana Alec, lagipula?

"Semua diperintahkan mundur lagi," seorang Pemburu Bayangan memberitahu Luke dan Magnus. "Akan dilakukan penyegelan di Manhattan. Untuk menahan agar dampak di sini tidak meluas."

Luke tampak mengeluh, anggota packnya beberapa ada yang tewas, dan belum diketahui yang terseret badai neraka itu. "Ada di mana korban yang terluka?" tanyanya.

"Yang terluka, maupun yang tewas semua dibawa ke gedung itu." Shadowhunter tadi berkata sambil menunjuk bangunan yang masih utuh, terlihat sedikit aman. Lalu ia melihat Magnus, "Warlock Bane, banyak Nephilim dan Downworlder yang terluka. Kami harap Anda membantu."

Saat mereka tepat berada di titik aman, segel juga telah terpasang sempurna. Dan pintu neraka yang terlihat di kejauhan tidak ada aktifitas lagi, hanya ada asap yang keluar dari sana. Tapi bukan berarti semua selesai.

-o0o-

Alec duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Bahu dan tangannya yang sebelumnya terluka mulai terasa sakit yang menusuk, bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya agak menggigil. Bohong kalau racun iblis yang mengenainya di pertempuran tadi tidak berbahaya—jenis racun yang menggerogoti pelan-pelan. _Iratze_ saja tidak cukup.

"Alec," Isabelle mendekati kakaknya, rambutnya masih terikat rapi—atau mungkin ia sempat merapikannya terlebih dahulu. "Kau semakin pucat," ia menyentuh kening Alec, dan merasakan panas yang tidak normal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Alec menepis tangan Isabelle, "Tidak parah," koreksinya.

Tampak ingin membantah, tapi Isabelle mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mengamati berkeliling. Ada beberapa warlock dan Saudara Hening yang menyembuhkan siapapun yang terluka. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang belum mendapat pertolongan. Kalau terus seperti ini korban tewas bisa semakin banyak.

"Kau melihat Magnus?" tanya Alec pada Isabelle. Ia melihat dan meneliti setiap sudut, tapi tidak menemukan sosok jangkung dengan mata kucing yang khas. Ia kemudian menjadi murung, "Terakhir aku lihat dia masih bertarung dengan Azazel, dan keadaan semakin memburuk."

Isabelle hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban, ia kembali ikut mengamati seluruh ruangan ini. Dan matanya tertuju pada Jace yang membiarkan Clary tertidur bersandar padanya. Dari jarak ini dapat terlihat kalau Clary juga terluka. Bisa dikatakan ini kekalahan terbesar, lebih besar dari serangan Valentine.

"Apa kita semua tak ada harapan untuk menang?" suara Isabelle terdengar jauh, "Tak bisakah ger— ITU MAGNUS!" jeritnya saat melihat siapa yang melangkah melewati pintu ganda yang hanya terbuka separuh.

Alec berdiri, ia lega, terlebih melihat Magnus yang tergesa menghampirinya—seolah pandangan Magnus hanya terpusat padanya, tidak peduli pada sekeliling. Dan Isabelle memilih kembali berkumpul bersama orang tuanya. Karena Magnus sudah datang, Alec pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Alec!" Magnus memanggil, dan langsung menarik Alec jatuh ke pelukannya. Melepaskan diri, ia menyentuh pundak Alec. "Kau masih mau bilang tidak apa-apa?"

Alec sedikit merengut, "Tidak lebih buruk dibandingkan denganmu."

Magnus menyeringai kecil, tangannya belum beranjak dari pundak Alec. Dan sekarang cahaya biru mulai terlihat. "Racun Ravener. _Iratze_ tak akan mengeluarkan racunnya, hanya akan menahan efek sakitnya, tapi lama-lama akan tetap terasa sakit."

Terkadang beruntung juga memiliki kekasih seorang warlock—High Warlock, Magnus bukan warlock sembarangan. Ingat sudah berapa kali ia lolos dari maut, berapa kali Magnus menyelamatkan nyawanya, bahkan teman-temannya juga ditolong Magnus dengan suka rela. Tapi keadaannya sekarang, Alec pun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Magnus. Raut wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat menahan sakit saat menggunakan sihir.

"Magnus, aku rasa cukup." Alec menyentuh tangan Magnus. "Kau sendiri terluka, kan? Biarkan aku yang membantumu."

Magnus tahu maksud Alec, tapi ia menggeleng. "Tidak, Alexander. Kondisimu sendiri tidak cukup bagus, kau akan semakin lemah jika membagi kekuatanmu denganku."

"Tapi aku adalah milikmu.." Alec memprotes, menatap tajam Magnus yang tampak lelah. Ia menarik Magnus lebih mendekat dan bergerak memutari pacarnya itu. Meski samar Alec sempat melihat apa yang dilakukan Azazel, ia ingin memeriksanya sendiri. Dan saat ia menaikan baju Magnus, kulit tubuh Magnus di sana terlihat membiru—dan di pusatnya ada seperti bekas sayatan yang menghitam tempat tusukan ekor Azazel, tak mengeluarkan darah—tapi terlihat parah.

Magnus masih diam, ia menggengam tangan Alec yang sekarang gemetar. "Lucunya, sihirku tidak mempan, tidak bisa bekerja pada tubuhku sendiri untuk menghentikan racun Azazel."

"Itu tidak lucu!" Alec berkata dengan sedikit beringas. Ia hanya mampu berteriak marah untuk melampiaskan ketakutannya. Jujur saja ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Magnus.

"Tiap aku memakai sihirku, saat itu pula racunnya semakin menyebar luas," Magnus melanjutkan, mengeratkan genggamannya pada Alec. "Aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan untuk waktu lama, bahkan untuk sekedar mencari penawarnya. Dan aku rasa, di Buku Putih juga tidak ada."

"Tapi kau immortal, tidak ada yang bisa membuatmu—" _mati_. Alec tidak bisa melajutkan ucapannya, ia melepaskan tangannya dari Magnus. "Kenapa susah sekali. Kenapa susah sekali untuk mengimbangimu. Kita hanya berharap akan ada jalan untuk kita, dan dengan kemortalanku itu saja sudah sulit. Lalu sekarang kau seolah mengatakan akan mati besok. Kapan kita akan bisa benar-benar bersama?"

"Alexander, kita sedang berperang!" mata Magnus yang semula agak redup kini bersinar lebih tajam, bukannya ia tidak menganggap penting memikirkan hubungannya dengan Alec. Hanya saja, iblis-iblis sedang berusaha menginvansi dunia ini. "Bukan saatnya untuk merengek seperti itu. Kau prajurit, begitupun denganku yang ikut dalam perang. Dan apa yang melukaiku sudah konsekuensi dalam pertempuran."

Alec lebih memilih berpaling, enggan melihat Magnus. Bukannya ia marah, meski ia terlihat sedang marah. Ia hanya berpikir, kalau hidup ini tidak pernah adil.

Satu kelebihan dari hidup ratusan tahun, setidaknya akan memiliki kesabaran yang lebih baik dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Magnus tahu kapan ia harus menggunakan kesabarannya atau balik mengacuhkan Alec. Dan saat ini kesabaran lebih diperlukan.

"Alec," ucap Magnus, tangannya meraih lengan Alec yang tidak terluka, ditarik untuk menghadap padanya. "Terkadang.. Meskipun kau immortal, ataupun mortal. Selalu ada hal yang membuat kedua hal itu tidak berguna. Begitupun denganku, tetap ada hal-hal yang bisa menghancurkanku."

"Kau seperti berpamitan untuk mati," Alec memandang tidak rela, ia tidak mau menyembunyikan perasaanya di balik sifat keras kepalanya lagi.

Kelopak mata Magnus tertutup sejenak, kemudian bergerak membuka lagi, tidak ada kerlip glitter saat ia melakukan itu. "Tentu saja tidak," ia membelai pipi Alec dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan hidupku pada iblis manapun."

Tangan yang semula di pipi itu bergerak ke tengkuk Alec. Tidak peduli mereka berada di mana, atau bahkan jika menjadi tontonan sekalipun—dan meski kurang tepat mereka melakukan itu saat ini. Tapi keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman dalam. Ciuman yang begitu berkejaran dengan perasaan putus asa, juga diselimuti rasa takut. Mereka berpelukan begitu erat, dan enggan melepaskan satu sama lain. Dalam menit selanjutnya, ciuman itu didominasi Alec, yang kemudian Magnus merosot ke bawah, lengan Alec lah yang menyangganya agar tidak jatuh dengan keras.

"Magnus!" Alec berteriak, tapi suaranya agak tertahan. Ia membuka kancing kemeja merah gelap yang dikenakan Magnus, warna biru kehitaman di kulit itu sudah menyebar lagi. "Mungkin Saudara Hening bisa menyembuhkanmu,"

"Alexander," ucap Magnus lirih, ia kemudian menggeleng. "Mereka tidak bisa. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku perlu mengumpulkan kekuatanku lagi." ia sandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Alec. Ia memang sudah didera lelah yang sangat.

Alec menggegam tangan Magnus, sedikit memperbaiki duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuknya dan pacarnya itu, lalu kembali bersandar pada dinding. Ia mengamati Magnus yang memejamkan mata, gerakan turun naik di dadanya nyaris tidak terlihat. Detak jantung para warlock memang berbeda dengan manusia, lebih pelan dan lebih halus. Ia biarkan kekasihnya beristirahat. Dalam pertempuran tadi, bisa dibilang Magnus yang menghadapi iblis terkuat. Padahal ia sendiri tahu, keahlian tertinggi Magnus bukan berada pada medan pertempuran.

Belum juga merasakan bernapas dengan tenang. Mengumpulkan kekuatan dan sejenak beristirahat. Terjadi gempa lagi, dengan intensitas yang tak begitu besar. Semua bergegas keluar. Melihat pada kejauhan, pendar merah kembali terlihat, lebih merah pada satu titik yang menyebarkan warna orange pada langit. Kali ini asap yang dikeluarkan mengandung hawa panas, yang panasnya bahkan sudah sampai pada gedung tempat beristirahat dan pengobatan ini.

Panas seperti itu bisa menyebar cepat ke seantero penjuru New York, beruntung bagi mundane tidak harus melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kota ini. Selain badai tornado mereka hanya akan merasakan badai panas yang menyengat. Lagi-lagi pesona akan membelokkannnya sebagai bencana alam.

Magnus bangkit saat Luke dan Meliorn mendekatinya. Dan Raphael juga ternyata ada bersama perwakilan werewolf dan peri itu, akhirnya vampir ada yang menampakkan diri.

"Pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Warlock Tinggi terlihat begitu berantakan," sindir Raphael.

Magnus menarik bibirnya sedikit, "Setidaknya aku masih hidup." ucapnya mencibir vampir yang jelas-jelas bukan makhluk hidup.

"Aku bangga akan ketidakhidupanku," Raphael masih mendebat.

"Hentikan," Luke menengahi, sama sekali tidak merasa lucu dengan percakapan Magnus dan Raphael barusan, "Magnus, tidak bisakah kau lakukan lagi, menutupnya seperti di Brooklyn?"

Magnus tidak yakin, "Aku dihalangi Azazel saat mencobanya, dan lihat daya kekuatanku sudah habis sekarang."

"Sudah aku bilang, ambil punyaku!" Alec yang berdiri di sebelah Magnus bersikeras. "Tapi, Magnus—" ia ingat, tiap sihir dikeluarkan maka racun akan menyebar. Tapi ingin mengatakan hal itu, suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, karena Magnus mengangkat tangan menyuruhnya diam.

Meliorn terlihat tidak mendengar ucapan Alec. "Jadi.. Kita semua akan memakai Rune Persekutuan lagi," ia sekilas melihat Isabelle yang menyiapkan cambuknya, ia berpikiran untuk menjadikan gadis itu pasangannya. Tapi kemudian fokus pada perwakilan masing-masing kaum Downworlder yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kalau kita bisa menghadapi Azazel atau apapun yang muncul dan melindungi Magnus agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Apa ada kemungkinan bisa ditutup?"

"Kabar buruknya," Magnus melihat Meliorn dan kemudian ke Luke, lalu Raphael juga. "Aku terluka, ada racun iblis di tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihirku dengan maksimal. Selain itu perlu kekuatan yang tidak sedikit untuk melakukannya. Dan Alexander," kali ini ia melihat pacarnya, "Aku memang memerlukan kekuatanmu."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba," ucap Luke, "Kami juga akan memberikan kekuatan sebanyak apapun yang kau perlukan, Magnus." lanjutnya, kemudian berlalu menuju para Konsul.

-o0o-

Seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya. Iblis keluar menyebar, seperti sarang semut yang dibongkar, berduyun-duyun berpencar ke segala arah. Para Pemburu Bayangan sudah bersiap berpasang-pasangan dengan Penghuni Dunia Bawah, berbagi kekuatan menjadikan mereka setara. Suara-suara iblis yang merangkak maju itu tidak begitu enak didengar, mendengus dan mengerang. Lalu saat benturan terjadi, kedua pihak mulai menyerang—semuanya menjadi terlalu acak bercampur. Seperti gulungan badai dasyat, air-air di sungai East bergejolak, warnanya bahkan sudah keruh, lumpur naik ke permukaan bercampur dengan hitam dan merah.

Lalu yang bergerak menuju atas jembatan yang menghubungkan Manhattan dengan Brooklyn itu, terlihat dengan kekuatan penuh. Luke berpasangan dengan Jocelyn, Meliorn dan Isabelle, Raphael dengan Jace, dan Simon dengan Clary, mereka semua bergerak dengan Magnus dan Alec yang berada di tengah. Ini adalah usaha terakhir, tidak ada kata gagal kali ini, atau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia yang telah mereka tempati berabad-abad.

"Awas!" Isabelle menyentakkan cambuknya, menghajar makhluk berwarna kehijauan yang merangkak naik dari bawah jembatan. Kekuatan cambuknya dirasakan berkali lipat, kekuatan Meliorn telah bersatu dengan dirinya juga.

"Mereka terlalu banyak," Jace dengan kekuatan Raphael melompat naik, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan untuk menebas iblis, melompat dari pilar-pilar jembatan dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Kemudian mendarat lagi dengan mulus.

Jembatan yang menjadi pijakan berderak, seperti tertarik energi magnet dari gerbang neraka. Tapi masih cukup kokoh berdiri. Clary pikir, jika di seberang sana berdiri _Eric Lehnsherr_ atau biasa dipanggil _Magneto_ jembatan ini pasti sudah rusak berantakan, tapi yang ada hanyalah Azazel yang telihat pongah berdiri mengambang di udara. Siluetnya yang ganas dibalut latar belakang merah dan langit malam Manhattan yang menjadi orange.

"Jangan biarkan dia mendekati Magnus." ucap Luke, mulai mentransformasi tubuhnya menjadi manusia serigala sempurna. Dan ia menerjang maju. Jace mengikuti di sampingnya dengan kecepatan seimbang, pedang seraph di tangannya berpendar lebih terang.

Sementara Jace dan Luke menghadapi Azazel. Magnus mulai mendaraskan mantranya, kekuatan yang diambilnnya dari beberapa Nephilim tadi membuatnya cukup kuat untuk bertarung lagi, menepis fakta bahwa racun yang ada di tubuhnya akan terus menyebar. Posisinya yang berada di tengah jembatan memang strategis dengan gerbang yang menganga merah itu. Dan Alec beserta beberapa orang yang bersamanya kini menghadapi iblis-iblis yang mendekat, seolah iblis itu tahu apa yang akan Magnus lakukan. Dan tidak akan membiarkannya.

Alec agaknya bahkan sudah kehabisan anak panah, sementara Jocelyn baru saja kehilangan seraph terakhirnya yang jatuh ke sungai beserta iblis yang ditikamnya. Alec baru mengulurkan seraph pada ibu Clary saat seekor Ahiab hampir menerjang. Iblis kadal busuk yang kemudian mati di tangan Simon yang dengan tepat waktu menggunakan kukunya yang memanjang dan tajam itu untuk menebas si iblis.

"Ini tidak ada habisnya," Raphael baru saja mengoyak seekor iblis dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam. "Seandainya darah mereka enak, tapi ini memuakkan."

Cahaya biru mulai bisa menyentuh gerbang, menyebar pelan—sangat pelan. Bahwa mengayam sihir di sini lebih sulit itu menjadi jelas terlihat. Magnus masih tetap menahan ekspresi sakit, meski ia berusaha keras menyembunyikannya, dan terus melanjutkan darasan mantra. Mantra yang sangat kuno, yang tidak ada yang tahu itu berasal dari Buku Putih atau Buku Gray, atau bahkan yang lain. Seberapa batas sihir yang dikuasai Magnus itu tidak ada yang tahu—tapi batas sumber dayanya—energinya tentulah ada, karena fisiknya memang setengah manusia.

Belum juga ada perkembangan, setidaknya jika diukur dengan teliti baru satu mili gerbang itu bergerak menyempit. Namun ada energi yang meyerang tepat di mana Magnus berdiri, itu bisa dihindari memang. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk melanjutkan mantra, karena tangan Magnus berganti memercikkan kilat biru dan memadat menjadi tombak api yang juga berwarna biru.

Alec yang berada di sebelah Magnus memegang tangan Magnus yang bebas, dan dirasakannya energinya berpindah pada kekasihnya lagi. Itu tidak membuatnya melemah sebenarnya, karena berbagi dengan Magnus—meskipun tidak di bawah Rune Persekutuan sekalipun justru membuatnya lebih kuat.

"Alexander," Magnus berbisik lirih, "Aku tidak tahu akan sampai mana akhirnya perang ini, yang perlu kau tahu.. Bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku. Selamanya." selamanya bagi Magnus memang tidak akan ada akhirnya, ia kekal. Dan itulah kenyataannya, bahwa Magnus menginginkan Alec, perasaan yang dirasakannya itu bahkan tidaklah cukup disandingkan dengan kata selamanya. Itu masih akan kurang.

Alec tidak yakin harus bereaksi bagaimana, situasi genting—dengan Azazel dan Lucifer yang siap memanggang mereka. Kenapa malah mengucapkan kata romantis seperti itu, "Aku juga mencintaimu." balasnya pada akhirnya. Mereka semua membentuk lingkaran kecil dengan saling memunggungi. Dan pastinya semua bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Kalian berdua," Jace bersuara, menyela pernyataan cinta sepasang kekasih itu. Pedang seraphnya lengket dengan cairan kehitaman. "Aku tahu kalian selalu seperti sedang kasmaran tiap saat, hanya saja.." ia memberi jeda sejenak. "Bagaimana menghadapi Lucifer? Azazel saja aku dan Luke sampai mati-matian tadi. Dan itupun hanya bisa melukainya tanpa membunuhnya."

"Mengalahkannya akan sangat sulit, intinya adalah gerbang. Tidak akan pernah selesai kalau gerbang tidak tertutup," Luke kembali meluruskan tentang apa tujuan yang harus dicapai.

"Ba—" Belum sempat Jace bersuara, Azazel sudah menyerang, membuat mereka terpencar. Jembatan berderak lagi. Dan angin yang membawa udara panas terasa semakin menyengat.

Saling menghantamkan kekuatan dimulai. Serangan dan tangikisan ditambah pendar biru dari api yang dibuat Magnus. Suara yang ditimbulkan saat benturan-benturan itu terjadi seperti guntur, atau runtuhan gedung-gedung yang terjun ke air. Alec nyaris terjatuh ke sungai saat serangan Azazel mengenainya. Tangannya memegang sisi jembatan, dan di bawahnya ada iblis terbang yang menuju ke arahnya. Tanpa bisa diprediksi iblis itu mencengkeram Alec, membawanya membumbung naik. Ia berpikir dua kali untuk menusuk iblis itu dengan seraphnya, kalaupun ia lakukan, ia akan jatuh dari ketinggian yang—oke, ini sangat tinggi. Jembatan di bawah saja mulai terlihat kecil.

Magnus merasa ini cukup, ia beradu satu lawan satu dengan Lucifer. Cara mereka bertarung hanya saling melemparkan sihir, kontak fisik tidak begitu terjadi. Tidak seperti Luke yang begulung saling menerkam dengan seekor Abbadon—saling tindih dengan diiringi auman juga lolong ganas. Dan saat Magnus menyadari Alec tidak ada di tempatnya, inilah titik di mana ia mulai marah.

Terlebih saat mengamati berkeliling hanya tinggal sedikit yang bertahan. Bangkai iblis di mana-mana—saling tumpang tindih, entah karena apa bangkai itu menjadi sangat pelan dalam melebur menjadi abu. Atau beberapa tubuh Shadowhunter dan Downworlder juga tercecer, sebagian bahkan tidak utuh, iblis telah memakan mereka. Pada akhirnya, meskipun sulit diakui, kalaupun ini dilanjutkan hanya akan ada kekalahan.

Seluruh tubuh Magnus dibalut api biru, udara panas dari neraka sekarang berganti dengan udara lain, sihir Magnus membuat pusaran angin tersendiri, pusaran api biru yang membakar iblis apapun yang mendekat padanya. Pentagram dalam lingkaran yang tepinya penuh dengan simbol-simbol asing tergambar secara otomatis di sekitar Magnus. Yang pentagram itu ikut menyala seperti sang warlock.

Azazel terdesak mundur saat Magnus mulai melangkah menuju tepi jembatan dengan kedua tangan bergerak dari samping menuju tengah—membuat gerakan seperti menutup sesuatu. Dan gerbang neraka mulai menyempit seirama dengan gerakan Magnus.

Mereka yang berada di atas jembatan mundur, mencari sesuatu untuk berpegangan. Dan saat teriakan lain terdengar, agaknya Magnus tidak mendengar ini. Apa yang dilakukannya bahkan membuat ia tidak bisa melihat keadaan sekitar lagi. Teriakan itu—Alec yang dilepaskan iblis dari ketinggian, iblis tadi takut melihat cahaya biru yang dibuat Magnus. Dan untungnya, Raphael dan Simon melompat naik. Vampir bisa merubah diri menjadi binatang yang bisa terbang, meskipun pada akhirnya hanya Raphael yang bisa menyongsong Alec, kemudian dibantu Simon yang bergelantungan di bagian atas jembatan.

Lucifer tidak kalah murka, sebenarnya ia tidak menyangka perlawanan dari Magnus akan sebegini menyulitkannya. Tapi kemudian ia ingat anak siapa Magnus itu, dan ia mengerti, darah iblis yang ada di tubuh Magnus memang tidak sembarangan.

"Tidak seharusnya aku meremehkan penghancur Marabas!" suara Lucifer tidak seperti iblis pada biasanya, yang serak mengerikan tidak jelas. Suaranya cukup jernih, sejernih bintang pagi sesuai namanya—sayangnya bintang yang menyesatkan.

"Usahamu untuk menghancurkan dunia ini tidak akan berhasil," Magnus membalas dengan melemparkan selusin tombak api, ia melakukannya hanya dengan jentikan jari.

Lucifer berkelit dengan mudah, dan berteriak dengan suara menusuk telinga saat melancarkan serangan pada Magnus. Dan serangan itu telak.

"MAGNUS!"

Alec hampir berlari maju, tapi tangan Jace menahan. Api biru sempat meredup, tapi kemudian menyala terang lagi. Semuanya hanya bisa diam membeku saat Lucifer menyeret Magnus dengan kabut dari neraka yang mendadak menyelimuti tubuh warlock itu. Sampai mereka berhadapan dengan begitu dekat, di ambang gerbang neraka. Magnus mencoba berkelit membebaskan diri, mereka masih mencoba betarung di atas, saling menghantam dengan kekuatan sihir. Bersikeras untuk saling mengancurkan.

Magnus tahu ini kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menutup gerbang. Ia berada sangat dekat, mungkin akan lebih mudah, hanya saja Lucifer tidak bisa dicari titik lengahnya. Namun bukannya ia justru lengah, hanya saja jika di depan ada Lucifer dan di belakang adalah Azazel, waspada sekalipun, dua iblis itu lebih bisa menemukan kelemahannya. Dan sebuah tusukan menembus tubuh Magnus, tongkat merah yang dibawa Azazel ditusukkan dari punggung yang membelakagi gerbang neraka dan menembus dadanya. Tongkat itu tak dilepaskan Azazel, justru menarik tubuh Magnus bersamanya—menuju neraka.

"Magnus!" Luke melompat, namun belum sampai pada tujuannya sebuah hempasan angin kuat dari gerbang neraka menangkisnya, membuat pemimpin pack werewolf New York itu terhempas jatuh ke sungai East.

"Mag.. nus.." dan Alec memandang nanar, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak pernah ingin melihat yang seperti ini, tidak pernah mau melihat Magnus menghilang dari sisinya. "Aaaarrrhhh…" dan teriakannya diiringi tubuhnya yang merosot. Ia mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri, menutup telinganya erat-erat. Ia mendengar suara Magnus di kepalanya—yang tidak orang lain bisa mendengarnya, dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"_Alexander.."_

Entah kenapa Alec tidak mau mendengar apapun, ia hanya mau Magnus keluar dari gerbang itu lalu memeluknya di sini, bukan yang lain, bukan juga kata-kata yang diinginkannya. "Tidak.. Jangan katakan apapun! Magnus!"

"_Alec, maafkan aku."_

Alec menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, tangannya masih menutup kedua telinganya, tapi itu tidak mempengaruhi kualitas suara Magnus di kepalanya. Jace yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatap bingung. Bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sementara di atas sana Magnus dengan kondisi tertusuk justru semakin memendarkan cahaya biru. Bahkan kemerahan di langit pun sedikit kalah dengan nyala terang yang dibuat Magnus. Tidak ada yang bisa mendekat ke sana, semua akan terpental jika mencobanya.

"_Jika aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini, meskipun aku bisa hidup selamanya, itu tidak akan menjadi penting lagi. Meskipun tanpaku kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, Alexander."_

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa!" jeritan frustasi Alec terdengar sampai bawah jembatan, bahkan membuat suasana menjadi sedikit hening. Mengabaikan suara-suara pertempuran di kejauhan.

"_Kumohon dengarkan aku. Kau sudah pernah hidup delapan belas tahun dan itu tanpa aku di sisimu. Kau bisa, aku tahu kau kuat. Kau segalanya untukku, Alexander, kau masa depanku.. Tapi masa depanmu tidak harus aku."_

Alec mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk, ia berdiri perlahan melihat sosok Magnus yang masih mengambang di sisi dalam gerbang neraka. Dengan Azazel dan Lucifer yang agak kualahan menahan api yang dihasilkan Magnus. Tangan Alec yang dari tadi bergetar memegang sisi jembatan. Entah hanya perasaan Alec, tapi pandangan Magnus mengarah kepadanya, tidak begitu jelas terlihat—seperti melihat menembus air. Tapi seperti apapun tabirnya Alec bisa merasakan kalau Magnus memang memperhatikannya.

Memang seperti itu keadaannya, mata kucing Magnus yang berwarna hijau keemasaan menatap lurus pada kekasih hatinya. Bibirnya yang memerah karena darah menyunggingkan sedikit senyum, tidak dirasakan anyir darahnya sendiri, pekat seperti mengulum besi berkarat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya, ada kekuatan yang menahannya, ia sama sekali tak bisa keluar dari gerbang.

"_**Aku cinta kamu**__, Alexander Gideon Lightwood."_

Dan setelah kata-kata yang hanya bisa didengar Alec itu terucap. Dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku, sekali lagi kedua tangan Magnus membentuk gerakan seperti menutup, dan pintu benar-benar menyempit. Bahkan Lucifer dan Azazel tidak bisa menembus cahaya biru yang diciptakan sang warlock.

Sampai akhirnya.. Gerbang benar-benar tertutup dengan Magnus tetap di dalamnya, ikut menghilang bersama menghilangnya gerbang neraka. Menyisakan garis vertikal panjang berwarna biru yang begitu menyilaukan.

Dalam sangat cepat pula, seluruh cahaya yang ada tiba-tiba lenyap. Tidak ada pendar merah atau biru, langit bahkan kembali hitam, sangat hitam dengan mendung yang menggantung tebal. Suasana lebih hening dari sebelumnya, hanya ada desir—suara hembusan angin yang menjadi terasa begitu dingin. Bahkan iblis pun sudah habis terbantai. Seluruh Downworlder maupun Shadowhunter tidak ada yang bersorak bahagia. Tidak ada yang ingin bersorak, karena suara teriakan memilukan seorang Alec Lightwood lebih menyita perhatian mereka.

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu dengan hubungan Alec dan Magnus, mereka memang berbeda—mereka sama-sama laki-laki dan hubungan seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang umum bagi para Nephilim. Jangankan hal itu, bahwa berkencan dengan Downworlder saja sebenarnya sudah merupakan sesuatu yang bertentangan meski tidak ada hukum yang melarangnya.

Dan selama ini, Magnus dan Alec terlalu sering mengumbar kemesraan. Mereka tidak sungkan berbagi ciuman, bahkan pernah sekali melakukannya di Aula Piagam, di bawah siraman cahaya kerlip bintang yang menembus atap transparan, dengan seluruh anggota Kunci dan Dewan berada di sana—menyaksikan mereka. Bahkan pada akhirnya karena itu juga Alec tidak begitu dianggap, entah karena sebagian besar Nephilim pribumi Idris itu begitu kolot dan menganggap gay adalah suatu kesalahan—bahkan tidak banyak yang berpikir kalau hal seperti itu harus ditendang keluar.

Tapi sekarang, melihat betapa terlukanya Alec. Kunci sekalipun, Konklaf, Konsul, Dewan, Inkuisitor, hanya bisa diam—dalam hati mungkin akhirnya mereka sedikit mengerti. Mungkin.

"Magnus. Ini tidak mungkin.." Clary menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia berusaha memikirkan sesuatu—rune yang sekiranya bisa untuk dipakai mengambil Magnus dari neraka. Tapi tak ada gambaran apapun di kepalanya.

"Kita menang," suara Raphael terdengar menyambung perkataan Clary, ia memandang Alec yang terpuruk. "Nyawanya tidak terbuang percuma."

Tapi tidak ada yang menanggapi perkataan itu. Maryse yang sudah berada di atas jembatan bersama beberapa Konklaf bahkan ikut menangis—Maryse itu ibu dan pejuang tangguh, menangis adalah suatu yang langka baginya—tapi kali ini ia sampai meteskan air matanya. Ia memeluk tubuh putranya yang seolah ingin berontak terus-terusan. Bahkan Alec tidak mau mendengar perkataan Maryse, ia tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi, tidak mau percaya bahwa Magnus telah menghilang—seakan dunia ini selamat tidak menjadi suatu hal yang penting baginya.

"Alec.." hanya penggilan ini yang bisa Maryse ucapkan, ingin mengucapkan kata yang lain pun akhirnya hanya ia telan. Membiarkan Alec meluapkan semuanya adalah jalan terbaik.

Saat Alec sudah tenang sekalipun, kini berganti menjadi kebisuan. Ia tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun. Di kepalanya terngiang terus-menerus kalimat terakhir yang Magnus ucapkan. Jika memang Magnus mencintainya, kenapa meninggalkannya. Meski itu bukan kemauan Magnus, tetap saja, apapun alasannya, apapun yang terjadi.. Magnus sudah tidak ada.

Hanya air mata yang menetes terus dari mata biru Alec yang mulai keruh, dan pandangannya nanar menyapu langit, seperti mencari sesuatu, berharap Magnus akan muncul dari sana. Jika memang benar-benar berakhir seperti ini, saat ini Alec bahkan tidak ingin hidup seperti apa yang Magnus katakan sebelumnya. Di benaknya hanya terpikir sebuah sumpah.. _Ke mana engkau pergi, aku akan pergi. Di mana engkau mati, maka aku akan mati, dan di sanalah aku akan dikuburkan._

Tapi apakah jika ia mati sekarang, ia justru akan bertemu Magnus. Tidak, bukan kematian yang Alec inginkan, bukan pula perpisahan. Tapi hidup selamanya bersama Magnus. Sedikitpun ia tidak akan pernah menerima kalau ini adalah akhir dari hubungannya dengan sang warlock.

Alec memejamkan matanya, tetes terakhir butir bening itu mengalir sunyi di pipinya. Sudah cukup ia menangis, ia kemudian bergumam pelan, getar suaranya samar dan hanya terdengar olehnya sendiri. "Bahwa mencintaimu itu adalah bagian dari napasku, jika kau menyuruhku untuk menjadikanmu bukan masa depanku. Sama artinya napasku tercabut dari hidupku. Maka segera kembalilah padaku, kembalilah secepatnya, Magnus."

Saat Alec kembali membuka matanya, fajar terlihat keemasan di ujung timur—sudah tidak ada vampir yang tersisa di tempat ini, mereka sangat tahu waktu kapan harus segera pergi. Cahaya terang mulai mengintip di reruntuhan bangunan di sisi-sisi sungai East Manhattan, sinar terangnya memperlihatkan kehancuran infrastruktur, mundane akan segera kembali untuk membangun tempat ini.

Kehilangan tidaklah sedikit. Puluhan Shadowhunter dan Downworlder juga tewas. Alec tahu benar tentang hal ini. Ia juga kehilangan, ia juga meraskan sakit itu. Meski nantinya ia tidak tahu harus bangkit darimana, meskipun itu sulit ia hanya perlu bertahan.

"**Aku cinta kamu**, Magnus Bane." ucap Alec pada langit di mana sebelumnya terbuka gerbang neraka di sana. Dan ia berbalik, banyak yang harus diselesaikannya setelah ini. Kembali ke Alicante, lalu akan banyak rapat di Gard. Meskipun ya, pendapat Alec mungkin tidak akan didengar seperti yang sudah-sudah—tapi ia tetaplah Kunci.

Saat keabadian tak bisa menjadi jaminan sekalipun. Maka teruslah berharap, karena asa dan keinginan yang kuat suatu saat pasti akan memberikan jawaban.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

Vest hitam, celana leather yang juga berwarna hitam, lalu boot tebal berat yang lagi-lagi juga berwarna hitam. Faktanya Shadowhunter memang lebih cocok mengunakan apapun yang berwarna hitam. Alec menunduk melihat dirinya, tidak ada yang kurang, senjata juga lengkap. Lalu ia bergegas menghampiri Jace sambil memasang sarung tangan hitam pada tangannya.

Alec kini berdiri di sebelah Jace, lalu menarik sebilah seraph, "_Sanvi_!" ia memanggil nama seraphnya, dan seketika itu juga pedangnya bercahaya.

"Kau siap?" Jace juga baru selesai melakukan hal serupa, menarik pedang seraph dari punggungnya dan memberikan nama. Isabelle dan Clary yang ikut perburuan juga sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Tak pernah sesiap ini," Alec menyeringai, "Aku lebih sering menjadi pelindung selama ini. Tapi banyak perang yang membawaku di dalamnya, membuat napsu membunuhku bangkit perlahan."

Jeca tertawa, ia merasa Alec tidak akan pernah melampauinya dalam urusan bunuh-membunuh. Ia memiliki bakat alami untuk membantai. Tidak membuang waktu lagi mereka bergerak cepat meninggalkan Institute, setelah sebelumnya memasang pesona agar tidak terlihat oleh mundane.

Benar, Alec bukan seperti Jace yang memiliki insting membantai lebih besar. Selalu ikut perburuan dan membunuh iblis mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menjalani hidup—memang seperti itu kan kehidupan para Pemburu Bayangan, tapi ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali pada kehidupannya sebelum bertemu Magnus. Bahwa keberadaan Magnus tidak akan pernah bisa ia hapus, atau dihilangkan begitu saja. Magnus mengubah hidupnya.

Pada awalnya ia memang hancur, dulu menjalani minggu-minggu pertama dengan berat. Tapi hidup ternyata memang berlanjut. Alec sesekali menaiki kereta ke Brooklyn untuk mengunjungi apartemen Magnus—dulu ia membenci Brooklyn, tapi tidak lagi. Namun kunci yang ia punya anehnya tidak bisa membuka pintu tempat itu. Mungkin apartemen ini sudah dimantrai, jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap pemiliknya maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menembus masuk, itu masuk akal mengingat banyaknya buku mantra langka dan berbahaya yang tersimpan di kamar Magnus.

Apartemen yang Alec yakini pasti menjadi sangat berdebu, sudah berapa lama sekarang sejak kejadian itu, sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan, atau tahun sudah terlewati? Dan ini sudah musim panas lagi—saat yang sama seperti dulu.

Tapi berapapun waktu yang terlewati, Alec akan terus bertahan. Ia akan membuat Magnus bangga dengannya. Ia tetap bisa hidup dengan baik. Bahagia, kesedihan, pertemuan, perpisahan, atau bahkan kematian semua adalah siklus. Dan hanya satu yang Alec jaga—selamanya hatinya hanya untuk Magnus. Karena ia percaya bahwa Magnus masih tetap hidup, dan akan kembali padanya jika saatnya tiba.

.

.

.

Coming soon:

**When Heaven Comes To Us**

Merupakan sequel dari fic ini yang juga spesial untuk ulang tahun Godfrey Gao, our fabulous Magnus Bane, akan publish tanggal 22 September 2012.

* * *

Pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa saya membuat Angst/Tragedy? Padahal ini jelas-jelas hari ulang tahun Kevin. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Mungkin kecewa, galau, dan sedih akan fakta di COLS. :(

Oke. Jadi, Alec.. Pada akhirnya, satu keyakinan kalau cinta akan membawamu kembali pada Magnus. Saya tidak menerima fakta kalian putus dalam artian sesungguhnya. Tidak akan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya di tanggal 22 nanti. 8D


End file.
